Homecoming Dances
by chocolvr69
Summary: Asking for a date to homecoming is always hectic and stressful. But fortunately for Akaya he has his two wonderful senpais to help him. SakunoXAkaya ONESHOT


**Homecoming Dances**

**By: chocolvr69**

**Summary: Asking for a date to homecoming is always hectic and stressful. But fortunately for Akaya he has his two wonderful senpais to help him. SakunoXAkaya ONESHOT**

**Disclaimer: Me no own. Grr.**

**Warning: Contains fluff/ OOC Akaya and some Ryoma bashing (But only because of a semi-jealous Akaya)**

**Dedication: **To all my reviewers for every story I have had so far. Thanks a lot guys. You are all amazing.

**A/N:** I AM BACK FROM THE DEAD! I've had this on my mind since last year. It's an inspiration of what actually happened in my lunch. This kid used the last technique shown in this one-shot. There needs to be more guys that actually take time and do something cute to ask out a girl.

And I know that there probably isn't a homecoming in Japan, but I tried looking up what there dances were called and I got nothing. So I'm still using the homecoming idea.

And one more thing. I know homecoming happens on different days. Just pretend everyone has it on the same day for the sake of the story.

* * *

_"No." That one word shattered his heart into a thousand pieces._

_"B-But, why?" _

_"You asked me over a text," Her eyes narrowed, "If you really wanted me to go with you, you should have asked me face to face."_

_"Wait!"_

_"I'm sorry Akaya, I'm going with Ryoma-kun."_

"NOOOO!" Akaya woke up with a start, his whole bed covered in sweat. He slapped himself a couple times and looked over to the alarm clock. It was 5:40 am. He sighed and got out of his bed. There was no point in sleeping now.

His eyes darkened at the thought of Sakuno going with that Echizen. He was going to need some back up, and what other back up is there other than his favorite senpai?

* * *

"MARUI-SENPAI! I NEED HELP!" Akaya ran toward Marui, "IT'S THE MATTER OF LIFE AND DEATH!"

Marui blew a bubble, "What do you want?"

"I need to ask Sakuno to homecoming! And I can't ask over text or she'll go with Echizen, and I really don't want her to go with Echizen! He's a bad person. A very bad person. I can't let that happen! I nee-"

"Calm down brattling," Niou walked over and hit Akaya over the head, "Speak."

"I need help to ask Sakuno to homecoming."

Marui's bubble popped, "You finally got a girlfriend?"

"No... Not yet. But I will!"

Niou raised a brow, "You will?"

"I need to ask Sakuno to homecoming!"

"I think we already established that, gaki."

"Niou-senpai! You're good with dealing with girls, right?"

Niou snorted. Dealing with girls?

"If you mean slipping a spider in their shirt, then yeah, I'm good at dealing with girls."

Marui and Akaya stared at Niou with wide eyes, "A real spider?"

"No, real spiders are expensive."

They heaved a sigh of relief. Real spiders could get troublesome. Not to mention there might be some lawsuits they would have to deal with.

Marui blew another bubble, "Hmm, I think I have an idea that could work."

Akaya practically glowed with excitement, "What is it?"

"Ok, listen carefully."

* * *

It had taken him three hours. Three hours of blowing up materials, getting eggs in the batter without the shells, and food fights. But at last he was done. In front of him was the perfect cake. It was spongy and soft. The icing was in colors of baby blue, light pink, and yellow. All of Sakuno's favorite colors. There was many drawings of flowers and tennis balls. And there, in the middle and written in a neat kanji, was the purpose of the cake.

It was perfect.

Marui whistled, "That turned out pretty good. And it looks edible too. Good thing you had me to help you out. I am a genius, aren't I?"

Akaya glared at him before carefully picking up the cake, "I'm going to give this to her right now."

Marui opened the door to let him through. As Akaya was leaving Marui yelled "Make sure you don't break it."

"I won't!" Akaya yelled back.

_'This is definitely going to work,' _Akaya chuckled, _'Now Sakuno will go with me and completely forget about that Echizen-brat.'_

He stood at the bus stop and waited patiently. Thoughts of Sakuno were running through his mind. Absentmindedly he got on he bus and showed his pass. He cackled with glee as he thought of how devastated that Echizen brat would be. Oh, how wonderful it would be to see the brat that beat his Mura-Buchou in tennis writhe with anguish.

Poor Akaya was so preoccupied of thinking about Echizen's demise, that he didn't notice the bump in the road ahead until it was to late.

His cake, the one he spent 3 hours working on, was covering the person in front of him. Akaya stood up horrified, "MY CAKE!"

The person in front of him twitched, "Your cake? It's on me dammit and you only care about your cake?"

He huffed and took off his blue hat, "At least my hair's ok."

The silver haired boy next to him was fretting over the mess of the cake, "Senpai, are you ok? Oh, here's a towel. Let's wipe that off before it gets too sticky."

During this exchange Akaya blankly stared at the cake. When a piece of his cake came off the hat and onto the floor his eyes grew into a deep shade of red, "MY CAKE!"

* * *

"So Sakuno-chan didn't get the cake?" Marui asked once again to the boy who was crouching in a corner.

He merely shook his head.

Marui sighed, "I told you not to break it."

"But now what? The dance is in a week!" Akaya complained, finally moving from his corner.

Marui chewed on his gum thoughtfully, "Oi, Niou. Got any ideas?"

Niou stroked his chin thoughtfully, "Well there is one way."

Akaya started bouncing up and down, "What is it? What is it?"

"It might be a bit complicated for you."

Akaya huffed, "Nothing is too complicated for me."

Niou raised his eyebrow, "Well, if you say so."

* * *

'_This was so easy. How did Niou-senpai think this would be too hard for me to do?_' Akaya thought as he continued his project.

Akaya was in his living room. Making a shirt. And not just any shirt. It was a shirt so beautiful it could have rivaled the cake. And once again it was in all of Sakuno's favorite colors. There was no way for this plan to go wrong.

"Done!" He exclaimed and held up his masterpiece.

The shirt was tie-dyed blue, pink, and yellow. The middle of it said "Someone wants to take you to homecoming. Wash this shirt to see who." The back had a bunch of names listed. Akaya's name was on the bottom.

This was where the devious Niou came in. He thought of the idea of having Akaya write all the names of other people in washable marker, and Akaya's name in permanent.

He smirked. This way was the best way. Nothing could go wrong. Sakuno would say yes, and when people (Echizen) saw her wearing the shirt they would know that she was his.

He carefully packed the finished shirt into a box and left the house. He needed to give this to Sakuno without her knowing. And the best way to do it was to put it in her mailbox.

He proceeded to get on the bus again. The bus driver gave him a wary look. The cake incident was still fresh in his mind.

Akaya glared at the driver before finding a seat. He clutched the box, making sure it wouldn't fall and dirty itself. He continued glaring at the driver for the rest of the ride.

After an agonizing hour (for the bus driver that is) Akaya finally made it to Tokyo.

It took another hour for him to actually find Sakuno's house and put the package in the mailbox without anyone knowing.

Now all he would have to do is wait.

* * *

"Brat, you are an idiot."

Akaya didn't say anything. He just blankly stared at the ground.

"Niou has a point." Marui said, "How can you not tell the difference between washable and permanent markers?"

Akaya mumbled something.

"I didn't hear you gaki. Say it louder."

"It was written in English!" Akaya yelled at Niou.

"It had Kanji underneath!" Niou showed his the marker, pointing to the Kanji.

Akaya sighed at his second attempt to ask out Sakuno. He stayed near her house for the rest of the day, waiting for her to wash the shirt. When she did wash it, the only name to come off it was his.

"It doesn't matter now. Sakuno probably already has a date with that Echizen."

Marui and Niou exchanged glances. Their kouhai was going through a state of depression. They had to fix this before 'Mura-Buchou found out what was happening to the baby of the team. Once he found out, he would probably send Sanada to 'Tandorou' their asses.

"Ok fine. I have one last idea."

Akaya looked up at his senpai.

"Marui, I need a paper and pencil."

Marui left to get the needed materials.

"What are you doing senpai?" Akaya asked him.

Niou grunted, "You'll find out in a minute."

There was a silence until Marui came back, "I couldn't find a pencil, but you can use one of the markers Akaya has."

"Ok. Give it here."

Akaya watched in fascination as Niou wrote something on the paper, "Here brat, give this to Sakuno."

Akaya blanched, "This is stupid! It'll never work! It's almost as bad as asking her over text!"

He took the paper and ripped it into many pieces. Marui clucked his tongue as he looked at the mess.

"This is going to take some time to put it back together."

He bent down to pick up the pieces and started putting it together, "It's like a puzzle now. Akaya, you need to control your temper."

Niou nodded as he looked at the mess that was once a note, "Clean this up gaki. You made the mess."

Akaya wasn't paying attention. His eyes were transfixed on the shredded paper.

"Like a puzzle," he mumbled.

"Brat?"

"Akaya?"

Akaya looked at his two senpai, "I have it! I know how to ask Sakuno!"

He picked up all the pieces from the paper and put it in his pocket, "I have to go now."

Marui and Niou stared at Akaya's retreating form, before looking at each other once more.

"Wanna practice tennis?" Marui asked Niou.

"Sure."

* * *

"Sakuno, Sakuno!"

Sakuno Ryuuzaki turned around in time to see Akaya running toward her, "Ah, Akaya-kun. What are you doing here?"

"I found a puzzle! Will you help me finish it?" He asked, bringing out an envelope from his pocket.

Sakuno looked around nervously; she was at the tennis court watching the boys team play practice matches. She looked at Akaya again and saw him pouting.

"O-Ok, let's go find a bench."

Thank goodness for her the boys were too focused on their matches. If they noticed that Akaya was here, things would have gotten ugly.

"A-Akaya-kun. This should work," She said sitting on one side of the bench. Akaya took the other side and dumped the contents of the letter onto the bench.

The next five minutes was quite as Sakuno and Akaya tried solving the puzzle. Upon finishing the puzzle Sakuno gasped. She looked up to see Akaya's grinning face.

"So?"

Sakuno blushed and nodded her head yes.

Akaya jumped up in joy and hugged Sakuno.

* * *

_Sakuno, I love you. Please come to homecoming with me?_

* * *

**A/N:** And the cheese-fest is complete. My Beta only read the first part of it. Everything else she hasn't checked over. Any mistakes you find, don't hesitate to tell me.

Review please?

Flames are accepted too.

**Bonus:** Can anyone tell me who the people on the bus were? I thought I made it pretty obvious.


End file.
